G17
}} The G17 is an Austrian Pistol. It is unlocked by default. History The Glock 17 is a safe action, semi automatic pistol designed and manufactured by Glock Ges.m.b.H. since 1982. It is chambered in the 9×19mm Parabellum round. The Glocks are a series of polymer-framed, short recoil-operated, locked breech semi-automatic pistols. Initially, there were doubts about its reliability due to its frame being mostly made of polymer two, a type of plastic. The Glock entered Austrian military and police service by 1982 after it was the top performer on a series of reliability and safety tests.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glock Wikipedia - Glock Since then, it has seen usage all over the world, becoming the standard 9x19mm pistol of countless law enforcement agencies. 'In-Game' ''General Information The G17 has good damage overall, sporting a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close, dropping to a 5SK at long range. It is also able to achieve a 2SK to the head up close. As with most pistols, it has a fairly short range, although it is not as bad as other secondaries. It has a very good magazine size, at 17+1 rounds, having the fourth highest magazine capacity of any secondary weapon, behind the G18, the TEC-9, and the Five Seven . Its rate of fire (RoF) is relatively fast, at 780 RPM, which is on par with the M9. It also has good hipfire accuracy, as do most pistols, and boasts low recoil. Usage & Tactics The G17 is quite comparable to the M9 and occupy similar roles. Both have the same damage figures and RoF, but differ in other areas. The G17 has better recoil than the M9, kicking upwards less, making it easier to fire faster while remaining on target. Additionally, it has a slightly larger magazine capacity, making it better for tackling multiple foes at once. Although having damage figures similar to that of some assault rifles and carbines, it lacks the necessary traits to be useful at longer ranges. Its accuracy is poorer, it has much shorter range and lower muzzle velocity, which all limit its ability to engage at such distances. The G17 should not be used as a primary weapon, but rather as a traditional sidearm. The G17 is ideal in situations where a user is forced to switch weapons quickly. Another example is when a user is using a longer-ranged weapon, such as a sniper rifle or Designated Marksman Rifle, and must switch to a weapon better suited for close-quarters-combat (CQC). The G17 performs quite well in CQC, with its ability to quickly down opponents due to its high firerate and good damage. Aiming for the head greatly improves G17's killing potential, given its 2SK to the head in close quarters, which puts it on par with the M1911 or M45A1 in this regard. However, these weapons can 2SK without the need for headshots and aiming for the head is not always viable, so it would depend on the user's needs for a sidearm. Conclusion The G17 overall is a reliable pistol much like the M9. Its useful in situations where a user requires a sidearm they can quickly switch to and down a target, or one that's able to tackle multiple foes at once. However, it lacks the range and muzzle velocity of other sidearms to be capable at longer ranged engagements. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Largest magazine capacity in-class. * Low recoil. * Quick reload. * Unlocked by default. * High RoF. * Access to G Stock and 33rd Mag. Cons: * Poor accuracy when sprayed. * Low muzzle velocity. Trivia * The in-game model is a fourth generation Glock due to having an enlarged magazine release found on fourth genration pistols. ** It also doesn't have an external safety like most guns do. Instead it has a trigger safety (which is why the trigger looks different than most triggers) and some internal safeties. * The G17 used to have the highest magazine capacity of the semi-automatic pistols until the advent of the Five-Seven. ** It is still the highest capacity pistol with the 33 round mag. * After Update 4.7.0, the Glock 17 was renamed to the G17. ** This is in contrast to post-12/4/2015, where the G17 was renamed to the Glock 17. * The G17 had a grey slide and black body in the Alpha stage of the game, which was later replaced with a black slide and light yellow body. * The G17 was the first weapon that had a change in appearance before the Skins Update. * After the July 4th 2017 update, the G17 was added as a default secondary. * The 3.2.0 update allowed the G17 to use an alternate aim, along with the G18. * Prior to the 4th of July Update, when the G17 was unlocked at rank 2, one could still equip it via a glitch, by spam clicking the G17 in the Weapon Loadout screen. ** It was the default scout class pistol when starting out before the 4th of July update. This is assumed to be a developer oversight. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Glock Family Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Starter Weapons